Leianna: The Light Sith
by imthekingofnewyork
Summary: "I'll tell them you took her! She'll never have a future here!"
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Short oneshot i wrote in about twenty minutes. please review. I own nothing but the child.)** Rey cradled the baby in her arms. The child cried softly. Rey shivered as the cold force signature approached them.

"Ben." She murmured. He looked up and his eyes softened.

"What do you need?" He demanded. Rey silently passed him the girl, tears filling her eyes.

"She's yours." Rey said silently. Kylo shivered in the cold and from the shock. He looked over at Rey who was sniffling and wrapping her arms around her, she was only wearing a simple tunic with leggings and it was starting to snow.

"Here," He started to take his cloak off. Rey put her hand on his arm.

"No. Take her. Luke and Leia want to take her away from me, train her secretly, I'll never see her."

"Won't I do the same?" Kylo asked, trying to soothe the baby who was still crying softly.

Rey bit her lip.

"Yes. But you are her father, you won't hurt her." Rey murmured. Kylo blinked away tears as his daughter gripped his finger. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Come with us." He said quietly. Rey shook her head. Tears falling swiftly now.

"My place is here with the Resistance."

Kylo sensed there was something she wasn't telling him.

"What is it?" He asked, Rey wrang her hands together and her voice was shaky.

"Give her choice. Let her choose the light or the darkness. Give her the advantages and disadvantages of both." Rey said. Kylo nodded.

"Alright." He looked down at the baby for the first time.

She had his dark hair.

Rey suddenly felt Luke's presence in the back of her mind coming closer.

"Take her! Leave! I'll tell them you took her. She will never have a future here." Rey's voice shook. Kylo nodded, looking around the base, it was rundown, not advanced at all.

Rey began to sob. She shoved her fist into her mouth to quiet them.

"Leianna. Her name is Leianna." She said through her sobs. She took one more look at the child and shut her eyes.

"Go! They're coming!" She choked out.

Kylo walked quickly to his ship. His own tears fell on to the Leianna's cheek. As they got on Kylo looked back at Rey who was on her knees sobbing as alarms went off.

Kylo left as the Resistance fighters appeared.

He saw Rey scream at them to stop.

"Don't shoot! My child is on there! He stole my baby!" She screamed hysterically. She fell to her knees, sobbing.

Luke approached her, she ignored him.

When they were a safe way away from the Resistance base Kylo looked at Leianna.

She looked at him, hazel eyes seeming to see everything.

"Hello, Leianna. I'm your papa."

She cooed and reached for him. He kissed her cheek.

Back on the ground Rey sobbed uncontrollably.

People were around her trying to comfort her.

She had once dreamed that Kylo would return to the light and become Ben again. Now she had given their child to him, where she would grow up hearing tales of Vader and the Emperor.

She would grow up thinking the Resistance was the bad guys.

Rey didn't care. Her child would always know love, she would always be fed. She would have a warm bed to sleep in at night. She would celebrate her birthday. She would be educated.

She would be given opportunities.

She would be given a choice that Rey was never given.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: ok so i didnt expect to get so many favorites! so many people begged for more chapters and i am more than happy to oblige. The next stories are in no order whatsoever.** **Does anyone have any title ideas for this story?)**

Four year old Leianna sniffled as she walked to her papa's room.

When she opened the door he was still awake and was sitting on his bed watching holonet.

"Papa?" She said quietly. He looked at her and silented the holonet.

"Leianna? What's wrong?" He asked gently. Leianna felt herself start to cry again.

"I had a bad dream." She cried. Kylo scooped her up and sat her on his lap.

"Tell me about it, sweetheart." He said. She snuggled closer to him.

"There was a lady, she was crying and you were there, you were crying too and the lady had a baby with her. An old man took the baby away and was mean to you and the lady. Then another lady who was so old locked you up."

She was crying.

Kylo wiped her tears away, his hands were shaking very badly.

"It was just a dream, the old man can't hurt you." He said quietly, trying to hide the shake in his voice.

"Who was he?" Leianna questioned, hiccuping as she tried to stop crying.

"I don't know, it was a dream." Kylo soothed. Leianna snuggled closer to him.

"Can I sleep in your room?" She asked. Kylo nodded.

"Of course." He said, Leianna kissed his cheek.

"I love you, papa." She said sleepily. The room was silent for a while. Kylo was sure she was asleep when she spoke up again.

"Who was the lady?"

Kylo blinked.

"What did she look like?" He asked.

"She was pretty. She had brown hair, and her hair was in three buns." Leianna said. Kylo gulped.

"I don't know."

"Was she my mama?" Leianna asked. Kylo shook his head.

"It was just a dream."

"You know her."

Kylo was silent for a moment. Then he nodded.

"Yes. That was your mama. The old man was my uncle and the old lady was my mother."

"Oh."

Leianna was silent.

Kylo looked at her face. She was asleep so he gently put her in bed and turned on the holonet as quietly as he could.

"They will never hurt you." He whispered fiercely as the holonet droned on about the Resistance's gaining strength.


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN: I wrote this while sitting backstage during a school play waiting for the next scene i am in. Anyways I have changed the title to 'Leianna: The Light Sith' and also this is actually not a bunch of oneshots anymore. i have a genuine plot line and will be following it.)**

Ben smiled as seven year old Leianna came outside, arms wrapped herself in an effort to keep warm in the chilly air, her black hair already pulled back into sleeping braids.

"Papa, what are you doing out here?" She asked. He patted the grass beside him, holding out his coat for her.

She sat beside him, slipping his coat on, her breath came out as puffs.

"Do you see the stars?" He asked. She nodded and leaned back in the grass.

"There are so many." She said, her hazel full of wonder, it made him smile. She reminded him of Rey so much. Her curiosity and excitement reminded him of the scavenger girl from Jakku that gave up their daughter so Leianna could have a chance to live without the pressure to be a jedi that he had growing up.

"You know. Some say that every star represents a person. Think about it. All these stars in the sky. I somehow got you." He said. She smiled and hugged him. Then she got a serious look on her face.

"Daddy, which one is my mama?" She asked. His smile fell.

"The brightest one in the sky." He said quietly. She looked up for a moment.

"That one." She pointed. He looked where she was pointing, the brightest star shone brighter than all the rest.

"Perhaps." He smiled, glad it was dark enough she couldn't see the tears shining in his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: So the play went well. On to better things like Newsies in March! Also for some reason the title didn't change for some people so also the title should be changed now. Also I am keeping the chapters shorter so I can post more often so there should be a new chapter every day or two until at least middle of January which is when I have exams**.)

Rey didn't like the way people talked about her child.

"Look at her. Poor thing. Must be terrible to be that monster's prisoner.

"He probably starves her."

"He keeps her as a trophy, showing off that the First Order can take even a Jedi's child."

Recently a picture of Leianna had been on the holonet of the ten year old girl, she had her hair up in eloquent braids and she was wearing a dark red dress. She and Kylo had been attended some ceremony for the First Order.

It was the first time Rey had seen her in ten years.

She had forced herself not to cry when she saw the picture. Leianna was smiling up at Kylo and held his hand so she didn't get lost in the crowd. She was happy. That is all that mattered to Rey.

Leia had expected Rey to break down whe she showed her the picture. Instead Rey flinched slightly and cleared her throat.

"That is her." Rey said, her voice was strong.

"We will do everything we can to get her back. I promise you that."

Rey flinched again. Leia assumed it was because Rey knew that promise would be unfulfilled but in reality Rey was silently praying to the force that her daughter was well treated and far from the Resistance.

Rey sobbed herself to sleep that night.

She sobbed for the chance with her Kylo had lost when he refused the light, for the chance of raising their daughter together that they missed.


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Probably would have had this chapter up yesterday but I was** **lazy. Anyways this chapter is longer than most of them.)**

Fourteen year old Leianna wiped sweat from her brow as she swung the lightsaber at blasts from the training droid.

Kylo watched, a smile on his face. Leianna turned off the lightsaber and took off her mask that covered her eyes. She looked at her father.

"How was that?" She asked. He nodded.

"It was good." He said. She smiled and looked down.

"Can you teach me anymore?" She questioned curiously. His smile fell.

"No." He said suddenly. Her eyes widened.

"But you know how to do so many tricks with your lightsaber, and with the force."

"I know, Leianna. But-"

"Then why can't you teach me?" She interrupted.

"Because I-"

"I want to learn how to mind tricks and-"

"LISTEN TO ME, LEIANNA!" Kylo yelled. Leianna froze, tears suddenly sprung to her eyes. She had never been yelled at by her father like that before.

"Listen. I can't teach you because I promised your mother you could choose something." Kylo felt bad for yelling at her as she tried to stop crying.

"What?" She sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye.

Kylo felt like only a few days ago was when Rey had dumped this responsibility on him. Handing him a child and saying it was his, begging him to take Leianna and give her a better life. He didn't think about or wanted to have this conversation anything soon. The conversation that could possibly take his daughter away and forever make her his enemy.

"I've taught you all you can know about both sides. You have to choose between the light side and the dark."

She looked at him, her tears falling down her cheeks.

"I can't do that. I never knew my mother I can't follow her legacy, but I know the dark is not for me."

"But you could know your mother. She's with the Resistance!" Kylo blurted. Leianna stared at him. She laughed wetly, wiping away her tears.

"But I thought..." She trailed off as her father handed her a small picture no bigger than an average leaf. The woman in the picture laughed with a dark skinned man and another lady, a dark brown haired man was with them as well.

"That's your mother, Rey of Jakku, a nobody really, but I loved her. I still love her. But we took our seperate ways years ago."

"That's my mother?!" She asked, Kylo nodded, gently folding and putting the picture back into his pocket.

"Why did I come with you?" She wondered. He smiled sadly.

"I didn't even know she was pregnant, one day she called me and gave me a baby, she begged me to take this child. I did."

Leianna's brow furrowed.

"But why didn't she want me?" She questioned. Kylo shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"She never wanted to get rid of you. I think the Resistance was so small when you were born. They had little supplies and I think she was afraid you would spend your childhood like she did. Afraid and tired."

Leianna smiled.

"I want to be in the middle. Is there a way to do so?" She said confidently.

Kylo throught for a moment.

"Yes, but it is a light side trick, it's easier to start at the light and go to the dark." He explained.

She pulled on a curl, Kylo watched it bounce back into place.

"Then I will."


	6. Chapter 6

**(AN: I don't know how much I will be able to update in January. School is kicking my butt I will try and update but it will definitely not be my top priority.)**

Kylo looked around for her mother. Leianna bit her lip and nervously played with her hair. They were sitting in a forest, her mother said to meet them here.

"She should be somewhere around here she said to meet her here." Kylo muttered.

"Maybe she is late?" Leianna suggested looking up at her father.

"She couldn't be late if she wanted to, living on Jakku made sure of that." He mumbled. Leianna raised an eyebrow.

"You and her would get along splendedly." She said sarcastically, Kylo was typically early for everything from meetings to fancy banquets they were invited to.

"We did for a bit. That's why you are in existence." He retorted.

"Because you two are early for everything?" She teased.

"Because we have a lot of things in common!" He chuckled.

It was silent for a few moments.

"What do you want, Ben?" A voice suddenly asked. Leianna looked up at her mother, who was leaning against a tree she looked at Leianna and her eyes softened.

"I've come to give her back to you, she wants to learn the light." He said. Rey smiled at Leianna. Leianna's heartbeat sped up. She suddenly didn't want to leave her father and the life she knew.

"You could come with us." Rey quietly suggested to him. Kylo shook his head.

"I turned down that chance years ago." He turned to Leianna who bit her lip in attempt to not cry.

She ran the few strides it took to get to him and threw herself in his arms.

"I love you, papa." She murmured. He hugged her.

"I love you too, my little wampa." He used the nickname he hadn't used in years.

"I'll come back and find you when I feel ready." She whispered in his ear so quietly he barely heard it.

"Alright. You should go." He said. Leianna nodded and smiled shyly at her mother.

"Go, Ben, Luke is coming." Rey said suddenly. With those words Kylo ran off quickly.

Leianna looked at her mother who seemed to be inspecting her.

"You are beautiful." Rey said. Leianna smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"Thank you." She said. Rey suddenly hugged her, Leianna felt tears prick her eyes. All the time she thought her mother was dead, she felt love radiate from her mother through the Force.

"Rey, what are you doing out here? I felt Kylo..." An old man was walking through the woods. He stopped when he saw Leianna. She froze when she saw it was the man from her dreams, the man that always took her away from her father.

"Is that her? Is that Leianna?" He asked. Rey nodded. The man looked at her, scrutinizing her as she bit her lip nervously.

"Leianna this is Luke Skywalker, your great uncle." Rey said, Leianna smiled politely.

"Oh for force's sake, Rey!" He went up to Leianna and gave her a quick hug. "Call me Uncle Luke."

"O-Ok." Leianna said, Luke smiled and patted her back.

"Come on, your grandmother would want to meet you properly. Your father took you away from us when you were only a baby." Luke was talking but Leianna wasn't exactly listening. Leianna looked at Rey in confusion. Rey shook her head.

"I'll tell you later, just go with it." She mouthed. Leianna nodded still confused.

When they got on to the base Leianna was surprised to see how many people there were. General Hux always made it seem like the Resistance was tiny. He was wrong.

"Leia!" Luke yelled at a short woman about his age, she looked over and tears started to fill her eyes.

"She looks so much like my Ben." She murmured. Luke nodded.

"She does. Leianna, this is your grandmother, Leia Organa."

Leianna smiled at her grandmother and hid her gasp of surprise as Leia pulled her into a hug, only time she had been hugged was when she was a small child and had nightmares, her father would comfort her.

"You must be hungry." Leia said, Leianna shrugged.

Before she could protest she was being half dragged into the mess hall by her uncle and grandmother. Rey followed, smiling slightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: Welp, this chapter was shorter than I expected, but oh well.)** Leianna smiled slightly as Rey brushed her hair. Leianna's jet black curls weren't tangled and yet Rey wouldn't stop brushing them.

She didn't say anything, assuming it was just therapeutic for her mother

"Your hair is like his." She murmured, Leianna bit her lip.

"What happened with you two?" She asked, Rey's hands stilled.

"He never told you?" She asked, Leianna shook her head.

Rey silently did a braid in Leianna's hair. Leianna was used to more eloquent braids but she didn't say anything.

They sat in silence, finally Rey spoke.

"He loved me, once." She said quietly. Leianna raised a brow.

"He still does." Leianna muttered. Rey shook her head.

"No. He doesn't. He was once light, for a bit, then he went back. Before that we were madly in love, opposite sides of the war, supposed enemies, but in reality we were star-crossed lovers. He came to the light for me, then we had a big fight and he left, back to the dark."

 _"You know what Ben?! Go away from me!" Rey screamed at him, Kylo clenched his fists._

 _"Alright. I'll go back to the First Order, do you want that, Rey?!" He yelled back, she let out a string of curses._

 _"Go away, murderer!" Rey said, Kylo gulped a breath of air like he had been punched_ , _she never called him that._

 _"Okay!!" He stomped off, Rey chased him._

 _"No wait, Ben!-"_ _She tried to stop him._

 _"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He yelled, she took a few steps back._

 _"B-Ben?" She called softly._

 _"I should have never come back with you! No one trusts me, neither do you apparently!"_ _He ran. To a ship, the closest one he could find and he left._ _Rey watched, her arms wrapped around herself, she slowly put a trembling hand to her mouth._

 _"Ben..." She murmured,_ _she slowly sank to the ground, sobbing._

 _"Don't leave me..." She said quietly._


	8. Chapter 8

**(AN: I just watched The Last Jedi for the second time and i barely even watched it, my friend and I were in basically in hysterics the whole time. We kept talking and pointing things out that we thought were funny, anyways you guys don't want to hear anything about me so heres another chapter, hopefully 599 words [without the AN] will make up for the last short chapter. Also I am changing the chapter titles to jusr Chapter 1, Chapter 2, so on and so forth, whatever.)**

Leianna couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned and finally sat up, she went over to the window, she was homesick and overwhelmed by everything new.

She looked at the stars.

"I miss you, papa." She murmured, a single tear fell down her cheek, she wiped it away quickly.

She hadn't felt this alone ever in her life, with the First Order there was always something to do, mess with Hux and Phasma, play with Hux's cat, watch the stormtroopers play sabaac, sit with the troopers during their mealtimes just to listen to their stories, or even just sneak around the ship or base they were on to find good spots to read. She had never had time to just be alone, except at night when she was usually sleeping.

-_-_-_-_-_-

Kylo read a mission file on his datapad, he had never felt so alone, he had eaten all his meals of that day in silence, something he hadn't done in years, when Leianna was with him he was usually talking to her when she was an infant or when she started talking she would tell him about her day or he would tell her stories about his travels before he got her.

 _"I miss you, papa."_ Leianna's voice rang through his head, he looked around in confusion. Her force signature felt closer even though she was far away.

 _"Leianna?"_ He sent his thought to her with the force.

 _"Papa!"_ She exclaimed, he furrowed his brow.

 _"Why is the force connecting us? Are you doing this?"_ He asked, confused.

 _"I don't know, I miss you a lot. It's so lonely here."_ She said mournfully, his heart felt like it stopped, she missed him, tears sprung to his eyes and he worked hard to fight them.

 _"I miss you too. I have no one to talk to during meals."_ He heard he snort.

 _"The troopers are fun to sit with."_ She said, he chuckled.

 _"You think so? I might have to. They'll probably freak out and sit in silence."_ He stated, she was silent for a minute.

 _"I met your mother and uncle."_ She said softly, his breath caught.

 _"Do you like them?"_ He asked, she was quiet for another moment.

 _"Not really, I mean they are both really nice but they are overwhelming, especially General Organa, she thinks I'm lonely because there aren't many people my age here."_ She replied cautiously. Kylo raised an eyebrow.

 _"You call her General Organa?"_ He asked in shock, he couldn't imagine his mother making her granddaughter call her General Organa.

 _"Well... to other people and to her face I call her grandmother, but I don't view her as that yet. Same with Master Skywalker, I'm supposed to call him Uncle Luke but I don't view him as that."_ Leianna sounded confused and lost. Kylo felt bad for her, he was lonely, but she was lonely and was being introduced to new people all the time.

 _"Shouldn't you be asleep?"_ He asked, stifiling a yawn.

 _"Yeah... But I couldn't, I probably could now."_ She admitted.

 _"You should try."_ He said, she laughed.

 _"Alright, can we talk like this every night?"_ She asked hopefully. He hoped so, hearing her voice was like balm to a wound, knowing she wasn't being interrogated for information.

 _"I hope so."_ He replied honestly.

 _"Alright, 'night papa."_ She sounded tired now.

 _"Goodnight, Leianna."_

With that her force signature wasn't as close but he could still feel it, twinkling like a star in the night.


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: I got a violin today. None of you guys needed to know that XD XD. Anyways nothing meaningful in my authors note today!)**

Rey watched as Leianna put her hair into an eloquent bun during breakfast the next morning. Poe watched Leianna from across the table. He was one of the handful of people that knew Kylo was Leianna's father, Finn, Leia, and Luke knew as well.

"How'd you learn to do your hair?" He asked. Leianna looked at Rey sheepishly.

"Dad taught me." She mumbled, Rey snorted. Poe's eyes widened.

"The Supreme Leader of the First Order taught his daughter how to do her hair?" He asked in shock. Leianna laughed and nodded.

"Some of the female troopers taught me to do simple braids and buns when I was little, but most of them had short hair."

"Did you see the stormtroopers much?" Rey asked, Leianna nodded again, playing with a loose strand of hair that hadn't been long enough to fit in her bun.

"I would sit with them during their meal breaks and they would tell stories, there was one trooper that had long blue hair, she kept it tightly braided in the helmet. Anyways, she would let me play with it and brush it." Leianna grinned at the memory.

"Is she still there?" Rey asked cautiously, Leianna's face darkened.

"No. She and a handful of others were executed for trying to desert the First Order. FN-2187-"

"Finn." Rey reminded gently.

"Oops. I mean Finn escaping was a story they often told when no one was listening, she was trying to find him and help the Resistance." She said. Rey was silent and Poe spoke up.

"Finn won't want to hear that story." He said, Rey sighed.

"But he needs to know." Rey protested, "Maybe he can help them next attack!"

Leianna swallowed thickly at the thought of attacking the First Order. Rey seemed to sense her uncomfortable state, because she motioned to the door.

"You can go outside if you want." She said with a knowing glance. Leianna nodded and sprinted to the door.

"She's grown up." Poe said when Leianna left, Rey sighed and fingered the hem of her sleeve.

"Yes, she has." Poe looked up with a lopsided grin, Finn walked into the room, a cup of caf in his hand.

Poe patted the seat beside him, Finn sat beside him.

"Mornin'." Rey chirped.

Finn mumbled a good morning back. Poe kissed his cheek, causing Finn to roll his eyes.

In about ten minutes or so Finn's caf had kicked in and he was civil.

"Where's Leianna?" He asked, Rey shrugged.

"Outside, she doesn't like when we talk about attacking the First Order." Rey said quietly. Finn nodded.

"Ah. She might see the Asher then, he was getting ready to find Luke when I left." Asher was one of Finn and Poe's three children, he was the youngest and a force sensitive, Luke's padawan.

"I hope she does. She needs a friend, she's never had one and that is a lonely life without one." Rey said wistfully.

Finn nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: This was a fun chapter to write. I love Asher and the next chapter will be even more fun. XD also I have school tomorrow. bleh.)**

Leianna wiped a tear away and bit her lip, she knew the Resistance's job was to attack the First Order but hearing it out loud hurt. Her body shook and she forced herself not to cry, crying wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Excuse me, but is sonething wrong?"

She looked up in slight annoyance at the voice that spoke.

A boy about her age sat in the tree above her. His red hair was curly and his green eyes sparkled with concern. He was sitting about ten feet about her.

"No. Nothing is wrong." Leianna continued to walk.

"Hey! Wait! Come here!" He said, she looked behind her and watched as he flipped upside down and stared at her. She rolled her eyes at his childish behaviour.

She pulled herself up into the tree and glared at him. He sat up and grinned at her.

"I'm Asher." He stuck out his hand, she shook it.

"I'm Leianna."

He gasped.

"Rey's daughter?"

"Yes..." She said, he nodded.

"Interesting... So you have the Force?" He asked hopefully, she nodded slowly.

"Yes!" He pumped a fist in the air, losing his balance and nearly falling out of the tree, she caught him by the back of the shirt.

"Are you force sensitive?" She asked as she dragged him back into the tree using the Force. He nodded.

 _He's a bit over-excited, or at least over-dramatic._ Leianna decided it was a mix of both.

"I'm Luke's padawan. It's a bit boring. Lucky, you've got your mom as a teacher. She's a better teacher than Luke, at least a more interesting one."

 _Definitely dramatic._

"Your mom is sooooo fun. You're lucky, I got stuck with an ex-stormtrooper, he's fun but so serious, and an over-confident pilot, he is also fun, but too teasing. And neither of them are force-sensitive." He rambled.

Leianna decided she didn't mind listening to Asher talk, it was a good distraction from her problems.

"Do you like it here?" He wondered, she shrugged.

"I guess. It's different." She said, he suddenly got more solemn.

"Do you want to go back with your dad? People said he was cruel to you." Asher asked nervously.

"He wasn't cruel, and I don't know what I want. Well actually, I do. I want there to be no war." She said, Asher sighed.

"I wish there was no war, too. If there was no war my dads wouldn't constantly be leaving, most of the time one of them are gone on some mission, sometimes both." He said wistfully. Leianna looked at him closely. She decided his craziness and his seeming unattachment to his dads was a cover for the boy deep within that was terrified to lose his parents

She could relate to that, but instead years of watching Kylo leave on another classified mission shaped her into a clingy person, while it had shaped Asher into a disattached person.

"Asher?! We need to begin our lessons." Luke's voice rang out under the tree. Asher shot her a grin.

"Time for boredom." He whispered, Leianna snorted as he jumped out of the tree gracefully.

"Leianna, you're welcome to join us." Luke said, Leianna shook her head.

"No thanks. Maybe some other time." She replied, Luke nodded understandingly.

"Alright." He and Asher walked away, Luke telling his student what they would be doing that day. Leianna watched them, a small smile on her face.

She had a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN: sorry about the wait. this chapter deleted twice :( so i was annoyed and didnt write for a bit)**

 _She had a friend. Oh Force, she had a friend, he was a boy. Oh gods her friend was a boy, a handsome boy that seemed to care about her._ Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the galaxy, was not okay.

His daughter had a friend, that was a boy. He had seen it for a few seconds in a vision-like dream.

 _Oh Force, what if they fall in love._ Kylo pounded his fist on the table, several officers jumped and stared at him.

Kylo bit his lip.

"S-s-sorry, Supreme Leader." One of the female officers squeaked. "I just thought."

"Not you. This whole plan is bogus." Kylo said, trying to cover for his action. The officer sighed in relief. Hux looked irritable.

"I thought it was an excellent plan." Hux mumbled. Kylo glared at the redhead until Hux cleared his throat.

"Alright. This meeting will continue tomorrow at a time that we will inform you of later tonight."

The officers scattered off to their next duties. Hux was glaring at Kylo.

Kylo bit his bottom lip and tried to steady his breathing.

 _Friend. Boy. Friend. Boy._

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?!" Hux yelled, Kylo flinched and put his hand up, starting to choke the ginger. Hux clawed at his throat desperately.

Kylo threw the general off to the side. Hux panted miserably.

Kylo ran to his chambers and slammed the door, yelling nonsense angrily.

 **(line break)**

"So I heard you met Asher?" Poe said to Leianna, Leianna nodded and crossed her arms and look at Poe suspiciously.

"Yes... Why are you grinning like you have lost your mind?" She asked. Poe rubbed his face, trying to wipe the smile off his face.

"It's just he has never had a friend before and you have all that Force junk. He was actually talking to us last night instead of being glum and silent. We adopted him three years ago and so he was already a teenage, we adopted the other two, Emery and Theo, they were toddlers." Poe was rambling so fast Leianna could barely understand him.

"Alright. Alright. Calm down. I got it. Asher has a friend." Leianna blurted at last, Poe took a deep breath and nodded.

"I just wanted to thank you for being his friend." Poe ran a hand through his hair. Leianna nodded, smiling slightly. Suddenly Leia came around the corner and smiled at her granddaughter, but Leianna could sense her worry.

"Leianna, can I talk to you?" Leia said worryingly.

Leianna nodded. Leia flashed Poe a look and he nodded to Leianna and left.

"I just wanted to let you know we will be attacking the First Order soon, but Leianna, the Resistance is your life now. I know that you're conflicted, but just think about it. You're dad took you because he had no choice. When you wanted to come back he let you, without a second thought." Leianna pulled back angrily.

"He raised me well enough." Leianna said, her voice shook.

Leia shook her head in pity.

"You've known no other life so of course you would think it was fine." Leia said gently. Leianna stepped back and ran out the door.

"Leianna! Come back!" Leia yelled, Leianna ran faster as angry tears trailed down her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**(AN: Nothing really to say. I got made fun of by a couple jerks at school for liking The Greatest Showman and then my principal roasted everyone by saying P.T. Barnum's autobiography is his favorite book and then we had a conversation about The Greatest Showman and P.T. Barnum. Then our drama club acted out This Is Me for no reason except we we're bored and that made my day.)**

"Leianna?"

Leianna wiped tears away from her face angrily, Asher panted and tried to catch up with her as she walked. They were miles away from the base by now.

"Go away." She said, he groaned and walked in front of her, stopping her.

"What's wrong? Where are you going?" He asked. She walked around him.

"I'm finding a ship and leaving here." She stated coldly. Asher's face fell. Leianna briefly remembered that she was his only friend.

"Why?" Asher looked concerned. She huffed.

"General Organa, that's why" She spat. Asher looked confused.

"What happened?" He questioned.

Leianna sighed and stopped walking to catch her breath. She sat in the grass.

"She said my dad never loved me." She muttered. Asher raised an eyebrow.

"I think he did. You probably wouldn't be alive if he didn't." Asher said simply, sitting beside her.

Leianna smirked and laughed a little.

"I guess that's one way of viewing it." She said, Asher laughed slightly and looked to his left.

"The city should be about two miles that way. All we have to do is walk through those forest. The people say it is cursed."

"The city or the forest?" She asked curiously. Asher smiled.

"The forest. They say a beast lives in them and eats anyone who enters."

"How do you know?" She asked, Asher shook his head.

"When we first moved to this base my dad said no one would find us because the only city in about one hundred miles won't cross over or through the forest." Asher explained. She nodded and stood up.

"Well then, I will be going that way I guess. You should go back to base, it will be getting dark soon." She started walking, he walked with her.

"Where will you be going when you get a ship?" Asher asked, Leianna shrugged.

"Back to my dad, I guess. He gave me an untraceable credit chip with more than enough money to buy a ship, before I left." She explained.

"I'm coming with you, at least until you get a ship." Asher protested. Leianna shook her head.

"You belong here, with the Resistance and your family." She said, he shook his head.

"The Resistance is no place for me. I don't want to be a fighter... or a Jedi for that matter, and my family... my family has ideas about my life that I don't want." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He grinned.

"I want to be a performer, a circus master or something." He said, she smiled slightly.

"I can see you doing that." She said, he grinned and bowed.

"My parents don't, neither does Luke." He looked upset.

"I don't want to be a light or a dark side user either, but I never really thought that force users could be anything else." She said, he nodded.

"If you could be anything what would it be?" He asked, she shrugged.

"I don't know." She sighed, looking around the forest. It seemed like a normal forest to her, no signs of any beast.

"I'm going the city with you!" He said softly, but firmly. She exhaled quickly. She was silent for a moment, then spoke.

"I'm not going to argue. Come on."


	13. Chapter 13

**(AN: I'm tired and need the snow to melt so school will start again.)**

Leianna looked around the forest nervously. She felt something different about this patch of trees she walked faster, then Asher grabbed her wrist.

"What is that?" He whispered, she looked over and saw a large shadow coming towards them.

"Beast." She squeaked. He looked at her in terror as the creature walked faster.

A roar shot from the creatures mouth, Leianna felt her head spin. Asher looked afraid but not terribly so. The creature was about fifteen to twenty feet taller than they were.

 _We are going to die._ She thought miserable, she had no weapon. She couldn't run, her legs felt as if they were frozen in place.

Suddenly Asher's hand shot up. The creature stopped moving and sat down, it almost looked and acted like a dog. Leianna studied it, it was beautiful creature, it had feather-like fur, it was a deep green that blended with the forest, it's eyes looked into hers. It had dark purple eyes that were captivating to look at. It's teeth were long and sharp, it's claws were the same way, vicious-looking. It looked around the forest.

"What did you do to it." She asked softly. The creature looked up at her voice.

"You never learned how to tame animals?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No. I've never learned how to do anything like that." She said sheepishly. Asher looked down at his hand in awe, slightly surprised it actually worked. Leianna approached the creature, trembling slightly.

"Hey there." She murmured, she touched it. It made a noise and she jumped back.

"He's scared... and hurt." Asher said, Leianna looked at where he was pointing. A nasty looking cut stretched from it's shoulder to it's neck.

"That's infected." Leianna said softly. Asher's brow furrowed in thought.

"Can you Force heal?" He asked, she shook her head.

"No. I never learned that either. I can do very little Force tricks." She said quietly, ashamed that she couldn't help.

Asher took a deep breath.

"Keep him calm." He muttered, she stroked the creatures face.

The creature sighed. Asher suddenly fell to the ground, exhausted from the simple healing trick.

"You've gotta stand up, we have to go. It's almost night."

"My dads are going to kill me." He mumbled, standing up, she snorted and she carried some of his weight.

"My mom is going to kill me. Maybe even my dad for being so reckless." She replied, the creature looked at them in confusion. She made a shooing motion with her hand and it ran off.

"Come on Asher, we're almost there, I can hear noises from a city." She said, soon they got out of the forest and wearily walked a distance before Asher's head shot up. They were beside some stalls, strange creatures Leianna had never seen were making noises.

"Is that cheering?" He asked, she nodded and he stood up straight.

"Yeah..."

"Why is there cheering?" He asked, she shrugged, a small girl beside them looked at them in confusion.

"It's the entertainers!" The girl said in a matter-of-fact tone. She had a small doll in her arms that was muddy and worn out from play.

"The entertainers?... The circus?"

The girl shrugged.

"Ceelah works here, she could help you." She said, she led them past the animals and into a room, an older girl who Leianna assumed to be Ceelah that looked almost exactly like the little girl was arguing with a fat, short man in a suit.

"We worked all day on those filthy stalls while you sat your lazy ass in here all day! All you give me is a couple credits!" Ceelah and man didn't notice them.

"Scum like you don't deserve anything else! If you want many go become a whore!" The man yelled back. Ceelah flinched. Leianna cleared her throat. The man groaned.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

Leianna took two stides forward and waved her hand in front of the man's face.

"You _will_ give her proper pay." She said firmly, the man seemed to zone out for a moment.

"I will give her proper pay." He fumbled in his pocket and handed Ceelah a credit chip.

"You will forget this ever happened." Leianna said.

The man repeated what she said. Leianna grabbed Ceelah's hand, Asher scooped up the little forl and they ran out the door.

"Are you a Jedi?" Ceelah asked after a moment. Leianna smiled.

"Kind of. Don't tell anyone about this but your sister said you could help us. We're lost and need to know where we are and who we can buy a ship and supplies from." Leianna said.

The girl motioned towards a group of people.

"See that tall man?" She asked, Leianna nodded. "That's Suse, he'll help you." Leianna and Asher nodded their thanks.

"No. Thank you for helping me." Ceelah said.

Leianna and Asher went off the find a ship.


	14. Chapter 14

**(AN: Shorter chapter but it needed to end the way it did.)**

Rey was terrified.

Leianna and Asher were both gone, no one knew where they went. They hadn't told anyone they left. At first Rey wasn't worried, now it was a whole day and they weren't back yet.

Poe was leading a small search party. Rey would have gone with them but she had been assigned to stay back at base in case Leianna and Asher came back.

Rey paced the room and suddenly she heard a cough behind her.

She spun around, her jaw dropped when she saw Kylo. His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"I thought we broke the bond." She breathed. He shrugged. After Kylo had taken Leianna, Rey had found a way to break the bond and so they both agreed it was better for themselves and for Leianna.

"It just opened randomly." He said. He looked closely at her, Rey didnt stress out very easily unless it was something dear to her. Kylo's eyes widened in concern.

"Where's Leianna?" He gasped, Rey felt tears spring to her eyes.

"I don't know. She left with Luke's padawan. She has

Kylo ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened?!" He asked in a demanding tone.

"I don't know. Leia told her something." Rey stuttered. Kylo walked across the room and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"What did mom- General Organa say?" He asked desperately. Rey felt tears drip down her cheeks and she shuddered.

"She told Leianna that you didn't love her because you dropped her off when she wanted to join the light." Rey found herself hugging Kylo tightly.

Kylo was stiff.

"Leianna never told you?" He murmured, Rey looked up and wiped her eyes.

"What?"

"Leianna wanted to be a grey Jedi." Kylo said softly. Rey shook her head and hugged him tighter.

"She should have stayed with you. She was safe with you. You should have broken your promise. Ben, why didn't you play the part of the bad guy and lie to me? Why didn't you?" Rey went to her knees. Kylo went down with her.

"Because..." He licked his lips nervously and swallowed. "Because I still love you."

Rey gasped and looked at him.

"You know we can't happen." She said quietly. Kylo sighed.

"I know." He replied.

"We tried. I couldn't let the past go. You were always the monster who killed Han Solo." Rey admitted. Kylo choked back a sob.

"I know."

"I barely trusted you. I was wary that you would turn back to the dark side." Rey murmured. She was stroking his hair, he didn't shy away from her touch.

"I know." His voice shook.

"But then I had Leianna. I wanted her to have choices. I knew there was no one I trusted more than you." She finished in a whisper.

"I know." Kylo sobbed. Rey sat on the ground with him in her arms. She gently pressed a kiss to his forehead. He looked at her. She opened her mouth to say something and then shut it. She opened it again and whispered something so quiet he could barely hear.

"And I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Leianna and Asher were saying their goodbyes.

"You'll contact your mother when you get there?" He asked, Leianna nodded.

"Of course." Leianna smiled.

"Have fun training with Luke." She said sarcastically, then she froze as she saw a familiar face push past her.

"What's wrong?" Asher asked, Leianna quickly bought a scarf from a seller and wrapped it around her face, it took her a few seconda because she was startled.

"General Hux." She said, Asher looked confused.

"What about him?" Asher looked around. Leianna pointed to a man dressed in black, walking quickly down an alley.

"I'm going to follow him." She said, "You can go back if you want."

Asher shook his head.

"No way. I want to see this." He followed her, she raised an eyebrow as he went into a cantina. _Cantinas aren't Hux's kind of thing._ She thought to herself.

"C'mon then." She hissed, dragging him inside the cantina.

Asher looked even more confused.

"What-"

"Just stay quiet!" She whispered. She opened the cantina door and looked around Hux was sitting in a booth with a man.

"What do you want?" The woman at the bar drawled. Leianna strained to listen to Hux's conversation, it was low. Leianna suddenly realised they were the only others in the bar and that it would be suspicious. She came up with a story.

"I was wondering if I could get a job here." Leianna said, the woman eyed her.

"I can go ask my boss... wait here." The woman stutted into the back. Leianna ignored Asher's questioning gaze and strained to listen to Hux's conversation.

"Need...assassin...mission...kill...Kylo Ren...need dead..." Was all she heard. She felt her heart freeze. Hux wanted to kill her father, anger welled up inside her.

The woman came back out.

"Boss says you gotta be eighteen years to work here. I know you ain't that old, shoo I've got important guests, homeless scum." Leianna was about to protest when she noticed that she and Asher did indeed look poor, they were filthy from head to toe from their trip. Leianna left.

"You're lucky he didn't recognize your voice, you were being pretty loud." Asher said, Leianna slapped her forehead.

"Im such an idiot." She said, her head pounded from fear for her father.

"What did you hear?" Asher asked, Leianna took a shaky breath.

"They want to kill my father." She said, Asher's eyes widened.

"But he's on their side!" Asher protested. Leianna nodded.

"Hux hates my father though." She said, Asher looked confused.

Leianna shook her head. "You wouldn't understand, in the Resistance everyone likes each other but in the First Order Hux hates my father."

Asher looked deep in thought.

"The First Order sounds worse than the Resistance." He said at last. Leianna wasn't listening she was looking over at Hux's ship.

"Let's get the codes from Hux's ship so we know where the Resistance." She strolled over to the ship. Asher grabbed her wrist.

"I have to go." He said, he brushed his lips against hers and then ran off. Leianna watched, tears filled her eyes.

"Bye." She murmured.

She scolded herself for crying. _He is nothing. Just a Jedi... a Jedi who doesn't want to be a Jedi. You are the daughter of Kylo Ren..._

She snuck onto the ship. Trying to remember the outlay of the ship. She had snuck onto it many times just for fun, she knew where everything was.

"What are you doing?" A voice rang out, Leianna spun around and stared at the officer.

"Uhhh. I was just... uh."

"Leianna?" The officer yanked off her hat and rang it nervously. Leianna's eyes widened.

"Dela?" Leianna said, the girl ran a hand through her brown hair. Dela was one of the youngest officers, she was a few years older than Leianna but the girls had been friends when Dela's parents would often bring her to meetings.

"What are you doing here?!" Dela hissed in a whisper.

"I-I'm looking at Hux's codes." Leianna stuttered.

Dela's eyes widened.

"You can't do that! Of all the days it has to be the day when I'm in charge! I'd be executed.

Leianna pouted.

"Pleeeaase let me go this time? No one will know, it's just running in, looking at the codes and running to my ship. I just want to go back to the First Order."

Dela took a deep breath and looked around.

"Fine. Hurry. I can hold them off for a few minutes. No more than five."

"All I'll need." Leinna flashed her a grin and ran off.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I havent updated in FOREVER it feels. School is kicking my butt, and my rare free time is spent reading angsty Newsies fanfiction because i like torture.**

Leianna started to doze off as her ship went into hyperspace. She was yanked back into conciousness when her ship made a sound to let her know it was exiting hyperspace.

She stretched and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"What is your code?" The voice on the ships comm said. She scrambled to the comm.

"Uh. Uh. No code." She said, there was a pause.

"You can't come in without a code." The voice said, she groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Just wait a moment." She said. She looked through Hux's codes. None of them were clearance codes.

"No. No. No." She grunted.

"You have no code. You will be boarded." The man said. Leianna sighed as her ship was pulled in. Troopers began to board her ship as she was taken hostage.

They dumped her by the feet of her father, who looked furious.

"Your mother is worried sick, they couldn't find you-"

"You talked to mom?" She said, He nodded slowly and helped her up. Hux briskly walked up to them.

"Ren, she stole codes from me." Hux said, Kylo rolled his eyes.

"Why wasn't your ship guarded?" Kylo asked.

"It was, she used the force magic to mind trick my guards." Hux said, sniffing obnoxiously. Leianna smirked.

"Or maybe your soldiers are incompetent." Leianna smirked. Hux crossed his arms.

"My soldiers are highly trained since childhood." Hux said primly. Kylo rolled his eyes again.

"Hux, you are-"

"You know what, Ren? I'm tired of being your little servant, doing your bidding. We haven't fought with the Resistance in months, they are tiny and we could-"

"No, they're not, they are growing bigger every day ." Leianna said, Hux looked at her in shock. Kylo stiffened and took a quick breath in. Leianna realized her mistake.

"What do you know about the Resistance."

"I- nothing!" She said, Hux grabbed her by the shoulder, Kylo pushed Hux away, Hux pulled out a small blaster and shot it at Kylo. Kylo slumped to the ground, Leianna screamed, wrenching herself out of Hux's arms. Hux held tight.

"I only stunned him." Hux said coldly.

Leianna was about to protest when she saw stormtroopers leading a familiar redhead out of her ship.

Hux sneered.

"Well if it isn't our princess Leianna's lover." He walked up to Asher.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Leianna yelled. Hux turned to her.

"Sure he isn't. It doesn't matter. You both will be executed tomorrow afternoon, on live holonews."

Leianna's heart seemed to stop.

"What about my father?" She asked, Hux grinned.

"I have ordered a force dampening cell to be built, Kylo Ren didn't suspect anything. He will watch your execution, then we will kill him, quietly, make it look like it was an accident." Hux announced. Leianna gasped and caught eyes with Asher, who looked desperate.


End file.
